


Boredom's Solution

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It was just gay disasters in action to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: The boredom that comes with staying in a tunnel for a prolonged period of time isn't fun. But boredom begets accidental admissions. Genuine ones.





	Boredom's Solution

  Traveling for what seemed like an incalculable amount of time, most of which was uneventful, put Beau in an odd place. She had long finished reading _Tryst of the Mist_ out loud to the group, and she could readily admit she wasn’t eager to jump into reading _Tusk Love._

  The Nein’s trek to Ghor Dranas was well-intentioned, but it doesn’t take Caduceus’ insight to notice how off-kilter the group was. Even Yasha was less stoic and more fidgety, each stray sound echoing in the tunnels making her move to draw her sword. The group felt more on-edge, to say the least.

  Jester’s cheery disposition ebbed away after a week or so into the journey, and even in her hopes to keep the group happy, Nott’s worries seemed to seep into everyone’s thoughts. Now and then Jester picked up on Beau’s restless nature, who continued to propose that they consume Skein, much to the chagrin of quite literally everyone else in the group.

  On an indifferent night to many others, Jester chose to stay up a little and noticed that Beau had done so too. The tiefling raised a brow and through her darkvision saw Beau pulling out a small baggie of…something and proceed to open it.

  “Beau?” she snapped.

  The human froze in place and closed the bag.

  “Yeah, Jes?”

  “Were you trying to take drugs in the middle of the night?” Jester continued, sitting up and crossing her arms.

  Beau pulled down her goggles and glanced at her friend.

  The sight of Beau’s enlarged pupils would’ve been side-splitting at other times, but the situation called for a more mature approach on Jester’s end.

  “Maybe.” she paused. “Okay, fine I was. But this trip is so fucking _boring_.”

  “We’re doing this for Nott, how is that boring?” she asked.

  The monk groaned and tossed Jester the baggie, mirroring Jester’s posture with her own. The tiefling narrowed her eyes once more, staring at the suspicious lump at the monk’s side. Beau let out an indignant noise and threw her the hidden baggie.

 “I get that this is all for Nott, and I really care. It’s just that it feels like nothing is happening. Sure, reading was great, and the burns that I got from the lava were cool but _gods damn me_ if these tunnels don’t all feel the same.” Beau acknowledged.

  “I feel the same way, Beau. But you can’t be high whenever the next lava room happens. Or else those burns that you got might be someone’s…death.” Jester said, looking at Yasha’s sleeping form, a portion of Molly’s jacket wrapped around her bicep.

  “Right. Sorry.” Beau mumbled.

  Jester waved the monk off and gently coaxed Nugget awake by scratching his head.

  “Hey Nugget,” Jester’s smiled at the sleepy dog. “you don’t have to stay up long. Go play with your other momma real quick.”

  Out of the corner of her eye, Jester saw Beau stiffen.

  “Is there something wrong?”

  Nugget blinked to Beau’s waiting lap. The monk began, without much thought, petting the dog’s head.

  “What? No, it’s just that usually when you say something like that-”

  “We both bought Nugget, so we’re basically his moms.” Jester beamed, eyes attempting to discern the look on Beau’s face.

  “…Right. But usually when you say ‘other momma,’ you mean that we’re married. It’s not like someone can have two separate moms these days, but still.” Beau said, a heat growing on her cheeks.

  Though Beau could barely see, she swore she saw a violet tint grow on Jester’s cheeks too. Ignoring possible implications, Beau continued petting the dog on her lap, with her mind admittedly straying to places Professor Thaddeus could be.

  In that absent-mindedness, Beau failed to perceive Jester quietly pulling out her notebook and sketching a stoic monk petting an adorable dog. Jester kept sketching until she caught herself drawing small, patterned hearts around the sketch. The tiefling’s jaw slacked at the drawing and she shut her notebook in panic, drawing the goggled eyes of Beau.

  “You okay Jessie? You uh, wanna pet Nugget too?”

  Jester shook her head, burying her notebook into the ruffles her skirt, and putting on her best unbothered face.

  It didn’t seem to dissuade Beau.

  “I’m fine, I’m just-” Jester choked up when Beau’s brow quirked and a knowing smirk grew on her face.

  “Sure.” Beau stated, placing a small kiss on Nugget’s head.

  Jester couldn’t deny how adorable the sight was. Though Jester chided herself in silence for the thought, words began spilling out of her mouth.

  “Are you in love with me?” Jester spat, the question’s old joking edge faded.

  “I said it before. In a way.” Beau remarked, sending a, for once, comfortable looking smile Jester’s way.

  One could even say it was a genuine one.

  “Oh. Cool.” Jester sputtered, shoving her notebook into her neon pink bag.

  The weathered leather and pages ruffled, despite the fact that it was going into an inter-dimensional pocket.

  Jester, once more, cursed herself and whatever tricks the Traveler was pulling on her in this tiny, cramped bubble.

  “What was that?” Beau asked, her hands stopping their ministrations on Nugget’s head.

  The dog didn’t seem to like that and guided her hand back onto his head, whining when Beau pulled her hands away once more.

  “Nothing.” Jester said, eyes darting around the sleeping group for a possible out to her self-inflicted situation.

  “Was that your notebook?” Beau questioned, looking at the still-open interdimensional pocket of the haversack. In the back of her head, Beau was thanking the gods for the goggles she had on her face.

  “What? Pff…no.” Jester responded, eyes trained on anywhere but Beau.

  The monk narrowed her eyes in Jester’s direction, planting her hands on her knees.

  “Are you in love with me, Jes?” Beau’s voice didn’t mean to sound as insecure as it was, but she didn’t look into the dodecahedron before the conversation. Oh well.

  Even if without darkvision, Jester could feel the knowing smirk on Beau’s face.

  “Maybe.”

  “Oh. I didn’t expect that.” Beau’s eyes widened.

  Jester nodded and held her arms out to Nugget, who took notice and blinked into her arms.

  Beau mirrored Jester’s nodding, though slower, and ran a hand through her hair.

  “That’s okay. We’ll work it out.” Beau offered.

  Violet met teal.

  “We will?”

  “We will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that...thing. I honestly thought that Jester saying "other momma," would just lead to awkward admissions so I decided to write it. Was there much of a point to this? Nope. Did I have to google how to spell Skein for this? Yes. I'm also 99.9% sure that pirate smut book was actually named Tryst of the Mist.   
>  Hopefully I'll write more Lavorregard fics and one-shots because I love them so much??? Anyway, leave critiques and kudos if you'd like, and thank you for reading!


End file.
